


“Yes, I admit it, you were right.”

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober19 [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: Gladio snorts and links their left hands, bringing them to his lips. It's their anniversary and Ignis had suggested a night in, after looking at the weather forecast, instead of their original plan of going out for a meal.





	“Yes, I admit it, you were right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019)
> 
> Sequel to Day 16

"Yes, I admit it, you were right."

Gladio presses a kiss under Ignis' jaw, watching the snow through the glass balcony doors from where they're curled up on Ignis' sofa, the first snowfall of the year. 

"I'm always right, it would save you all a lot of time if everyone else recognised that." Gladio snorts and links their left hands, bringing them to his lips. It's their anniversary and Ignis had suggested a night in, after looking at the weather forecast, instead of their original plan of going out for a meal. They'd cooked together earlier, and now they're under a blanket with an old film on, with the volume low. 

Ignis is a solid presence where he's lying on Gladio's chest, but he's also conscious of the much lighter weight of the ring in his pocket. Clarus had given it to him that morning with a smile and a wink, knowing what Gladio had planned for the day. It was the same ring he'd proposed to Gladio's mother with, and Iris had apparently laughed her arse off after finding out that he'd cried a bit when Dad had handed it over. She wasn't planning on letting that go for a while. 

"How do you feel about dessert?"

"Depends, do you have to move to get it?" 

"I do, but I promise it'll be worth it." 

Gladio tightens his arms as Ignis starts to rise, trapping him against his chest. "You haven't paid the toll." 

"Really? What are you, five?" He twists as much as he's able to face Gladio, putting one hand on his chest to lean on, and wrinkling his nose.

"I hope not." He accepts his partner's kiss and lets him rise, watching appreciatively over the back of the sofa as he heads towards the kitchen. 

There's a few minutes of quiet noises as Ignis puts together whatever he's making and Gladio reaches over to grab another blanket from the armchair. He can smell chocolate, and Iggy appears carefully carrying a miniature fondue and skewers, then returns to the kitchen to grab bowls of various fruit and marshmallows, putting everything on the coffee table. He tucks himself back under the blanket next to Gladio and offers him a small smile, leaning into his side. 

"I love you so much." Gladio's honestly surprised his voice is as steady as it comes out. 

"Is that to me or the food?" 

"Both?" 

He can wait to ask until after they've finished.


End file.
